A multitude of structures or assemblies are known to exist for coupling or connecting two components to one another. One example of where two components are coupled to one another is that of an armrest of a vehicle such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,314. In this particular example, a cover is coupled to a console. In addition to being simply attached to the console, the cover is also pivotally supported relative to the console. As depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,314, this is achieved by the utilization of a pair of torque fittings that are crimped about a rod secured to the cover and that are further screwed to the console.
This known mechanism for coupling the cover component to the console component has several drawbacks. In particular, screwing the torque fittings to the console is tedious and time consuming, increasing assembly cost. The screws themselves must be inventoried, and reduce the aesthetic attractiveness of the armrest. Disassembling the armrest cover from the console is also complicated.